


"Benedict not Ben"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very racy cumbersmut for your enjoyment. Dominant Benedict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Benedict not Ben"

You are standing at the kitchen sink washing up a few dishes when you feel your hair be swept to the side and a light kiss on the back of your neck. 

"Hello my love..." Benedict purrs then turns your head slightly and kisses your earlobe before brushing you ear with his lips, nibbling just a little.

"Hhhhhiiiii." You shudder at the feeling that just raced down your back. Be turns you around and kisses you cheek and then your nose and the other cheek, your lips beg for him but he moves down to your neck then collarbone, small teasing kisses. You are so aroused right now, your nipples become erect and pop through your thin night shirt. Ben brushes the palm of his hand over them making you throw your head back at the feeling. He gently pulls at your hair to keep your head back as he kisses your neck again. 

"Ben..." You moan out softly.

"Shhh" He breaths while still kissing and caressing you. He moves his hand down to the small of your back and pulls you closer. The touch sending another tingly feeling raising up to your head and down to your toes. He takes your hand and pulls you upstairs to the bedroom, he walks in front of you and you rush to keep up with his long strides.

He flings the bedroom door open and pulls you to him once again as he sits down in the corner of the bed. His hands run up your sides and slips your shirt over your head then he unhooked your bra and you wiggled out of it. He kissed around your nipple, not directly on it but around it. Touching your nipples gently he then leaned in and kissed, sucking lightly before backing away. The lust filled his eyes, they went from a gentle sea green to a rough powerful storm grayish green. He stood up and stood you up along with him.

"Pants off" he demanded, it was going to be a dominant Benedict tonight. Sweet, playful Ben had gone away with the gentle sea green that had filled his eyes. You followed his orders and untied your pajama bottoms and pulled them off. You started to take your panties off with them but he grabbed your wrist before you could.

"Those are mine..." He growled. He took his shirt off and threw it to the floor.

"Unzip me. On you're knee's." His low baritone voice ordered. You kneeled down and unbuttoned and unzipped him. You pulled just slightly to take his pants off, they fell to the floor and he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. His long hard cock was finally free from their prison and stood erect in front of you. You couldn't help but stare at it, so long and thick, you wanted it so bad. Benedict noticed and stroked himself a few time.

"You want this?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, please." 

"It's sir tonight my pet." 

"Yes sir, please." 

He held the back of your head and pushed you down on him. His length went as far as it could go in and he let go of your head allowing you to bob up and down as much as you wanted, you licked and kissed his tip and stroked him harder and harder. 

Benedict moaned, it was deep down in the pit of his stomach. You could taste the precum on him and before you knew it he had the back of your head again guiding you up and down, he came soon and it filled your mouth you wanted to spit it out but he placed his hand on the bottom of your chin and made you look up to him. 

"Swallow it." He said, his voice dripping with lust. You didn't dare spit it out and you managed to swallow it all.

"Good girl, get up." He said and you rose to your feet and looked to him. He looked over your body before sliding his arms around you and pulling you close. His cock was resting against your stomach for now, it had softened quite a bit but he'd be hard again in no time.  
He walked you over to the wall and pushed you up against it. He kissed and touched you in all the right places before he slipped his fingers down to your center of pleasure and down to your vagina feeling the wetness that was taking over.

"You're all wet for me my dear, how wonderful." He breathed into your neck and swirled his fingers around in the wetness before going back up to you're clit and rubbing small circles around it gently.

"Aaaahhh." You let out a long slow sigh.

"Do you want me?" 

"Yes...yes sir..." You replied. He removed his fingers and picked you up and walked over to the bed again.

"Lie back..." He pointed to the bed, you sat down and backed up a little farther. He kissed your inner thighs and caressed your outer thighs, he came so close to kissing your sexual center but backed away and moved to hover over you. He leaned down and kissed your breast and collarbone again, he caressed your cheek again and smiled a devilish smile. His teasing was relentless. He backed down to kneel between your legs. 

"Wider." He ordered as you spread your legs apart. He took his hand up and slipped his finger around your clit and then with his palm facing down to the bed he slipped two fingers into your center and then twisted his hand up so that his palm was now facing up and he repeated twisting up and down brushing your clit with his thumb with each pass. Then started thrusting his fingers inside you faster and faster and flicked your nipple with his tongue. He then stopped and did a come hither motion with his fingers, as he did it hit your G-spot and you nearly came off the bed as you bucked your hips with great force.

"No no, I'll have none of that." He said. He hooked your panties and pulled them off. He leaned in and licked from your entrance to your clit and back again, he buried his mouth in between your lips and sucked and nibbled, his tongue worked in and out of your opening and then moved to your clit and hit all the right spots. You attempted to buck your hips up again but you were met by resistance by Benedict's hands which had a firm hold on your hips.

"FUCK!!" You screamed out.

Ben pulled away right away and left you whimpering. He walked away from the bed and headed to his dresser. 

"Whe...where...where are you going?" You breathed.

"Shh..." He shushed you and pulled a few old ties out from his dresser drawer. He returned to the bed and ties your ankles to the bed post as he's done once before and the other tie was tied around your head to cover your eyes. Removing your seance of sight you were alerted ten times as much as you had been. Every part of your body anticipated Benedict's next move. 

You felt him climb over you and the tip of his cock teased your center, he slipped just an inch inside of you before removing. You gasped at the feeling of him and wanted more.

"Beg for it!" He ordered.

"PLEASE!! Please fuck me sir!!" You screamed.

Ben grabbed your wrist and pined them down beside your head.

He slid down back into you and went so so deep inside you with his rhythmic thrust, his pelvis his your clit with every thrust and you began to feel your imminent orgasm grow in your belly.

"Do you need to come for me darling?" Ben growled and removed your blindfold so he could look into your eyes as you came apart.

"Yes sir. You moaned.

"That wasn't very convincing, convince me." His low voice vibrated against you.

Just then your orgasm spilt out and ran over your entire body leaning you a whimpering shaking mess under Benedict. 

Soon it was Benedict that was coming in you.

"I'm filling you darling." He grunted as he released his warmth into your dark sexual center

He collapsed on top of you and rolled you both to your sides, you both laid there panting and moaning from the pleasure of it all.

"I love you." Ben, sweet and playful Ben had returned and the dominant Benedict had gone away until next time.

"I love you." You're chest rose and fell heavily.


End file.
